<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le radici del faggio by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594073">Le radici del faggio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poliamore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Italian setting, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio scompare, così Elisa è costretta a chiedere aiuto a un vecchio amico. Anzi, due.</p><p>Questa storia partecipa al contest "Be our guest" del forum Piume d'ottone e a "Ospiti dello spazio"  di Kaos Borealis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poliamore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La luce al led sopra le loro teste tremola, fa sembrare l'ufficio un ospedale. Elisa vorrebbe tanto offrire un posto più accogliente ai ragazzi, ma se quella terra le ha insegnato qualcosa, è stringere i denti e vivere un giorno alla volta, ed essere grati per tutto ciò che offre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non c'è granché da dire.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alessio, so che non è facile...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo di fronte a lei schiocca la lingua e la guarda dall'alto in basso, con la mascella serrata e le mani chiuse a pugno. «Sei cresciuta in una comunità?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span> «No, ma...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora non lo sai.» La inchioda con lo sguardo sulla sedia. «Abbiamo finito?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa posa le mani intrecciate sulla scrivania, non potrebbe mai perdere la pazienza con un adolescente arrabbiato. Lo è stata anche lei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo guarda dritto in faccia. «A quindici anni ho lasciato la scuola; il diploma l'ho preso dopo, con le scuole serali.» Alessio sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo col fare plateale degli adolescenti, ma tace. Elisa trattiene un sorriso. «E poi me ne sono andata a Roma a prendermi la laurea. Avevo ventitré anni quando sono tornata qui, e ho affittato un appartamentino con due camere da letto. Lo pagavo con due lavori, all'inizio. Non so, credevo mi sarebbero servite, prima o poi. Trent'anni suonati, ho un lavoro migliore, sto per trasferirmi in una casa più grande - una casa mia - ma vivo ancora da sola. Magari un giorno le userò entrambe, le camere da letto, o forse non succederà mai. Voglio dire… Alessio, hai diciott'anni, la vita può ancora sorprenderti.»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La vita m'ha sorpreso abbastanza. E comunque chi se ne frega, due giorni e mi sbattono fuori.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli si avvicina un po' e ammorbidisce la voce, anche se sa che non servirà. «Ci sono delle soluzioni per questo, lascia che ti aiuti. Andrea è disponibile a...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, me la caverò. Abbiamo finito?» ripete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa non ha il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo da quel ragazzo insolente. Gli occhi scuri e piccoli si muovono appena, frenetici, come il ginocchio, che trema su e giù. Così tanta energia, così tanta rabbia. Se ne andrà tra due giorni, ma l'ha già perso. «Puoi andare, se vuoi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio scatta in piedi, la sua statura continua a sorprenderla, anche se ormai dovrebbe esserci abituata. La sedia stride sul pavimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa l'osserva allontanarsi, ciondolante. «Buona fortuna.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio stringe la maniglia, la porta si apre con un cigolio. «Grazie di averci provato» sussurra, piatto, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa rimane lì dentro a chiedersi se quelle parole le ha sognate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonardo rimane sulla soglia per un momento - è dimagrito - la sigaretta che quasi cade dalle labbra dischiuse. «Entra» mormora prima di scansarsi e lasciarla passare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa arriccia il naso all'odore del fumo, ma c'è qualcos'altro nell'aria stantia, qualcosa che le ricorda i pomeriggi passati a rovistare nella soffitta della nonna alla ricerca di tesori nascosti. Una macchia nerastra invade l'angolo sopra il cucinotto ed Elisa si morde la lingua per non commentare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo trascina una sedia accanto al tavolino e lei vi prende posto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lucia sta bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, certo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo inclina la testa, ma le spalle si rilassano appena. «Allora perché sei qui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Difficile capire se quella sia un'accusa o una genuina curiosità - conoscendolo, entrambe - così Elisa lascia correre, non può permettersi di litigare quella sera. «Ho bisogno di un favore.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le labbra sottili di Leonardo si alzano di lato nel suo solito ghigno strafottente, un ghigno che non le è mancato affatto. «Devi essere davvero disperata.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non si tratta di me.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tavolo traballa quando Leonardo ci posa i gomiti, le maniche della camicia che non ha avuto cura di stirare sono accorciate sugli avambracci pallidi. «Dimmi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Uno dei ragazzi con cui lavoro, Alessio, è sparito dalla circolazione.» Gli porge dei documenti che dovrebbero essere riservati. «Quattro giorni fa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si allunga sul davanzale e inforca un paio di occhiali, l'ascolta mentre i suoi occhi rincorrono le parole sui fogli. «È maggiorenne.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo so, e non m'importa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa vorresti che facessi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Trovarlo, assicurarti che stia bene. Non riesco a rintracciarlo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo quasi la accarezza con quella sua voce roca. «Magari non vuole essere rintracciato.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È una possibilità, ma non una certezza. Sai con quanti ragazzi lavoro? Ti assicuro che non svaniscono così.» Elisa fa spallucce. «Potresti aver ragione, magari vuole sparire. Ma non è comunque un buon segno.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È maggiorenne, e tu non sei una parente. La legge è così e-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa incrocia le braccia. «Infatti non sto in una centrale di polizia, mi pare. E solo perché sulla carta hanno diciott'anni, non significa che siano pronti per ciò che li attende fuori.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si gratta il mento, un filo di barba ammorbidisce gli spigoli del suo viso. «Perché ti preoccupi tanto per lui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Potrebbe davvero combinare qualcosa della sua vita, ma è troppo incazzato per rendersene conto. Non lo mollo solo perché è un ragazzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficile, </span>
  </em>
  <span>o perché all'improvviso è troppo grande per essere aiutato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mettiamo che lo trovo: poi cosa farai?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non preoccuparti di questo.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo scandisce ogni parola, come a farla entrare a forza nella testa dura di Elisa. «Certe battaglie sono perse in partenza. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lasse perde</span>
  </em>
  <span>.(1)»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E tu, tu hai lasciato perdere lo scandalo degli appalti? Sapevi dall'inizio che finiva a tarallucci e vino, però hai continuato a scavare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si volta e per un istante pare fissare il vuoto, invece il suo sguardo è incollato alla macchia di muffa che invade l'angolo. «Ed eccomi qua, ad ammuffire nelle casette di Berlu» mormora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voce di Elisa si addolcisce. «Potresti andartene.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non finché non avranno trovato un posto per tutti.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quella familiare testardaggine le strappa un sorriso. «Ecco perché sto qua» ribatte, pronta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo la osserva, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra tese in una linea dura. Resiste poco, i muscoli si rilassano e lui scuote la testa. «Vabbe', ho capito. Lasciami 'sta roba va', che tanto non ci vinco mai con te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si protende verso di lui. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo, realizza. Da quanti anni non prova uno slancio del genere? Scosta i documenti, glieli avvicina. «Grazie.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ti prometto nulla, però. Mica so' Terzani.»  Leonardo si alza e getta un occhio al lavello. «Ti faccio un tè?» chiede, ma non la guarda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa ha ottenuto ciò che voleva, potrebbe alzarsi e uscire, sarebbe facile. «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Se te na tiene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grazie.(2)» Lo sente ridacchiare; sa che le scappa un po' di dialetto quand'è con lui, sa che non è sempre stata la devota assistente sociale plurilaureata che è oggi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo prepara anche la moka. «'Sto ragazzo dev'essere in gamba, se te n'importa così tanto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa non si rilassa, seduta sulla sedia. «Cerco di non ripetere gli stessi errori.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si volta, le braccia conserte. «Eravamo </span>
  <em>
    <span>bardasci</span>
  </em>
  <span>,(3) Eli'. Che dovevamo fa'? Tu ci lavori, co 'sta merda. Non c'era scelta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo so. Ma ora ce l'ho, la scelta. Te l'ho detto, Alessio non lo lascio andare, non così.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La camicia gli cade un po' larga, la pancetta a cui era abituata è sparita. Sapeva che quelle indagini lo avrebbero gettato nel baratro, ma Leonardo Scimia deve sempre sbatterci il muso prima d'imparare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lucia sta meglio senza di noi, lo sai, sì?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quella frase è un gancio nello stomaco. «Lo so.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo però insiste, insiste sempre, si accende una sigaretta e si accosta alla finestrella. «Che cosa le davamo, mh? Volevi lasciarla con mio padre?» Una risata mozza, una nuvola di fumo. «Con i tuoi? Guarda un po' fuori, Eli'. Qua nessuno se ne fotte, dei morti, delle macerie, di 'ste casette del cazzo. Nessuno paga e nessuno pagherà. Ce so' rimasti solo i fantasmi, qua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«C'hai ragione» mormora Elisa, lo sguardo basso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avere ragione non lo ferma. «Pensa che sta a Milano, pensa che non dovrà fare le serali per prendere il diploma, o leccare il culo a uno stronzo per scrivere una merda di trafiletto su una partita di calcio di serie C. Pensa che non deve vive' qua. Può avere tutto ciò che noi non abbiamo mai avuto, tutto ciò che non le potevamo da'.» L'accento si fa più pesante, quand'è arrabbiato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La moka gorgoglia ed Elisa non replica, osserva Leonardo prepararsi il caffè e poi rovistare nella credenza sopra il fornello. Riempie una tazza di acqua bollente e ci lascia cadere il filtro.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le porge la tazza e spegne il mozzicone abbandonandolo nel posacenere sul davanzale.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa avvicina il viso alla tazza e un profumo familiare la avvolge. «Bevi spesso tè alla cannella?» lo provoca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tazzina accanto alle labbra di Leo non riesce a nascondere il suo sorriso. «Non si sa mai chi può venire a farti visita.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vorrebbe sentirglielo dire, che l'ha comprato per lei, perché aspetta ancora le </span>
  <em>
    <span>sue </span>
  </em>
  <span>visite; è questo che ha sempre detestato di lui: in vent'anni non le ha mai mentito, ma ha sempre avuto il suo modo contorto di dire la verità - che è un po' come mentire, agli altri e a sé stessi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Con te, ottengo sempre una mezza verità.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché credi che faccia il giornalista?»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa scuote la testa. «Sto cercando di avere una conversazione seria con te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E io sto sottilmente cercando di evitarlo.» Lo vede afferrare un'altra sigaretta. «Ne abbiamo appena avuta una, è il massimo che riesco a sopportare per stasera.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si scalda con il tè e non infierisce. «Cosa farai?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo rimette la sigaretta nel pacchetto e si passa una mano tra i capelli castani. Sono ancora folti, proprio come quand'erano ragazzi. Certe cose non cambiano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Te so' mai sapute dice ca no</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>»(4) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pettino è una bella zona. Alcune palazzine sono di nuovo abitate, altre lo saranno presto; ci sono più luci accese di sera, un mosaico di finestrelle incastonate sulle colline, e ognuna cela la sua storia. Ci sono anche palazzine vuote, in bilico perenne, da cui spuntano letti sfatti o vasche da bagno che accolgono detriti. Però, ci si sente meno soli che in prossimità del centro. Per raggiungere il suo appartamento, Elisa deve percorrere con la sua Cinquecento scassata una bella salita, però la sera esce sul suo piccolo balcone e si gode la vista. Certo, prima le piaceva di più, ma è già tanto non aver perso casa sua, è già tanto poter essere lì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa posa i gomiti sulla ringhiera e stringe la presa sul cellulare, non riesce a capire perché fa così fatica a chiamarlo. Forse perché c'è sempre il peso di qualcosa di non detto, tra loro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sbuffa e cerca il suo nome tra i contatti, schiaccia il tasto della chiamata prima che possa ripensarci.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea risponde al secondo squillo. «Ciao, Eli'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scusa l'ora, disturbo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Macché, dimmi. Ci stanno notizie su Alessio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non proprio. Ho chiamato Leonardo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una pausa. «Ah.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si sente in dovere di dargli una spiegazione. «Sono a corto di idee, e non sono sicura che la Polizia potrebbe aiutare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Qualcuno al centro tuo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No... E in ogni caso perderemmo altro tempo con le scartoffie.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D'accordo.» Un sospiro. «Quindi che vuole fa', Leonardo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quello che fa sempre, agitare le acque e vedere se salta fuori qualcosa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una risata secca. «Non è cambiato, eh?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo sai com'è.» Lo sanno entrambi. «Comunque, credo che domani passerà da te a farti qualche domanda.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea, questa volta, si limita a un grugnito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dai Andre', lo so che tra voi le cose non vanno, ma fai uno sforzo. Per favore.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo faccio per Alessio, lo sforzo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E per te. Perché t'importa di lui» sussurra Andrea. La delicatezza di cui sa essere capace la sorprende ogni volta, anche dopo tutti quegli anni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È il mio lavoro.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pare che importa solo a noi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E a Leonardo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sbuffa. «Dai, s'è messo in mezzo solo perché gliel'hai chiesto, e ci scommetto che s'è pure lamentato!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Però si è messo in mezzo. E anche tu.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sua voce si rabbonisce. «Qualcuno deve fa' qualcosa, no?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Però non dovevi. Andrea... Grazie.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dai che lo ritroviamo, eh? Non ti preoccupa', è un ragazzino svelto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo so.» Elisa si morde le labbra, deve esserne certa. «Andrea... se lo troviamo, lo assumi lo stesso?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo! Guarda che in officina mi fa comodo, c'è più lavoro adesso.» Elisa è sollevata dall'allegria nella sua voce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì? Sono contenta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chissà, forse è vero che stiamo a riparti'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu la televisione non la devi senti', dicono un sacco di stronzate.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea ridacchia. «Piano co 'ste parole, eh!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo sai che c'ho ragione.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«C'hai sempre ragione. Eh, quasi sempre» aggiunge dopo un istante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, così è?» Elisa si ritrova a sorridere. «Quand'è che non c'ho ragione?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei troppo buona.» Il sospiro che accompagna quelle tre, semplici parole, le rivela fin troppo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Troppo buona con Leonardo, intendi.» Elisa scuote la testa, anche se Andrea non può vederla. «Guarda che me lo puoi dire, mica m'arrabbio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sono fatti miei,» s'affretta ad aggiungere, «però sono amico tuo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa non risponde subito. «Non... non posso farci niente, Andre'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un fruscio, e sa che Andrea sta camminando su e giù a grandi falcate. Elisa scommette che è ancora in officina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senti, non sto a di' che non ti ha voluto bene. Sono sicuro che te ne vuole ancora, ma a modo suo. E lo sai com'è lui, no?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì che lo so.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non dovevi tornare» sussurra Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sono tornata per lui» replica, piccata, e poi si morde la lingua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non intendevo questo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sospira. «E che intendevi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per qualche istante un silenzio teso si mette tra loro, poi la voce di Andrea la raggiunge in un sussurro roco. «Che meriti di più, e non lo trovi qua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sbatte le palpebre, poi scatta in piedi, si muove sul balcone come un animale in gabbia. «Quando fai 'ste uscite mi fai incazzare più di lui. Andre', è una mia scelta. Mia. Non sono tornata per lui, o per nessun altro. Capito?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capito.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le è mancato, mentre era lontana da L'Aquila. Le è mancato il suo sorriso caldo; le sono mancate le parole gentili che ha sempre per tutti, tolto Leonardo, s'intende; le è mancato il suo abbraccio solido. Questo vuole dirgli Elisa. Invece si morde la lingua, di nuovo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci sentiamo domani, allora?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si è arreso. «Sì. Buonanotte, Elisa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buonanotte» esala, stanca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sì, è stanca, ma rimane seduta fuori in balcone a guardare le luci nelle case spegnersi una a una mentre la notte avanza. Rabbrividisce quando il vento le scompiglia i capelli. Fa rabbrividire anche Alessio? Ce l'ha un tetto sulla testa, un posto da poter chiamare casa? Se solo l'avesse ascoltata… Se solo Elisa lo avesse ascoltato, quello è il suo unico compito e ha fallito. Ha fallito di nuovo. Forse Andrea ha ragione, non sarebbe dovuta tornare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perché è tornata? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa non sa darsi una risposta, o forse preferisce ignorare quella piccola parte del suo cuore, la parte ingenua e ostinata che non s'è mai arresa. È diviso da un po', il suo cuore, ed è una strana sensazione, come se le due metà non s'incastrassero più. Tirata in direzioni opposte, ecco come si sente. Da che parte andare, allora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A casa. Non c'è altro posto e non c'è mai stato. Se esistono delle risposte, è solo lì che può trovarle. E c'è chi può aiutarla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(1) Lascia perdere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2) Se ne hai voglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3) Ragazzi.</span>
</p><p>(4) Sono mai riuscito a dirti di no?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arvi' dumane, ca je pronde.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(1)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'anziano borbotta una bestemmia mentre il figlio lo trascina via scuotendo la testa. «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Le dda scusa', petreme sta sembre accavalle a lu trattore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(2)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea tira fuori il suo miglior sorriso. «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumane je pronde</span>
  </em>
  <span>» ripete, per nulla scalfito dalla reazione. Eh. Chissà quante ne vede - e sente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si sfila gli occhiali da sole, che oramai servono a poco, e alza la mano in un cenno di saluto, ma da Andrea riceve solo una smorfia seccata; non che il fatto lo sorprenda, ci ha fatto il callo ormai. Se non fosse per Elisa, nemmeno si parlerebbero: non l'hanno fatto, quando lei era via. Una volta sola, in realtà, ed è finita… molto bene, o molto male, dipende a chi dei due lo si chiede.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vai, Carlo, ci penso io qua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlo getta un'occhiata verso Leonardo. «Sicuro?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buonanotte.» Con una parola, Andrea chiude la questione. Aspetta che Carlo esca e solo allora ordina: «Statti fermo qua, devo chiudere.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo poggia la schiena contro la parete e incrocia le braccia. «Fai con calma.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Andrea lo prende alla lettera. Nonostante la stazza, si muove agile in officina, raccattando gli attrezzi e riponendoli nei cassetti. Per un po', Leonardo sente solo il tonfo degli scarponi da lavoro e il tintinnio delle chiavi inglesi e chissà cos'altro.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sospira, ma piano, per non farsi sentire, e tira fuori dal cappotto il pacchetto di Marlboro rosse mentre rovista nell'altra tasca per pescare l'accendino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non si fuma nella mia officina» sentenzia Andrea. La sua voce è come il rombo dei motori che ripara, calda e bassa, manco gli partisse dal petto ampio e solido. A Leonardo si rizzano i capelli sulla nuca ogni santa volta, e la cosa non migliora affatto quando Andrea trattiene sulla lingua una punta di insulto, tra un ordine e l'altro. La voglia di sigaretta s'è fatta più forte, ma Leonardo si ficca le mani in tasca e per una volta se ne sta zitto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea deve aver notato l'assenza di repliche piccate, perché le rughe sulla sua fronte si fanno più profonde, ma lascia correre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si ripulisce le mani quanto può su uno strofinaccio. «Andiamo in ufficio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti piace proprio comanda', eh?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea replica con una specie di grugnito e Leonardo trattiene un sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo osserva accasciarsi sulla sua sedia in ufficio e Leonardo lo imita. Non può far a meno di notare che quella stanzetta è molto più ordinata della catapecchia in cui Leonardo si ostina a vivere, o almeno questo è ciò che direbbe Elisa se fosse lì, pensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che ti serve sapere?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sempre dritto al punto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non siamo qua per il caffè e una chiacchiera.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E io che un po' ci speravo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sopracciglia di Andrea si aggrottano incorniciando i piccoli occhi. «Non te ne frega niente di Alessio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo fa spallucce. «No, è che mi piace passare da queste parti e farmi insultare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non frega di nessuno, a te» insiste.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Elisa me l'ha chiesto e io sono venuto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Appunto, tu non ti muovi se non hai da guadagnarci.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E cosa ci guadagnerei?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Elisa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo alza il mento. «Allora è questo il problema. Ultim'ora. C'è una sola persona che mi odia più di te, ed è lei.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma finiscila, se è così che funziona il tuo intuito, Alessio non lo troviamo più.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo posa i gomiti sulla scrivania, le parole scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca una dopo l'altra, come non aspettassero altro. «Le ho rovinato la vita. Non riesce a perdonarsi per aver abbandonato Lucia. Chi credi abbia insistito per l'adozione?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono passati quindici anni.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Potrebbero esse' cento, non cambia nulla. Parliamo di nostra figlia.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea scuote la testa e una spessa ciocca di capelli gli ricade sulla fronte. «Non hai mai capito niente di Elisa.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono passati quindici anni pure per te, eppure sono l'unico stronzo qua intorno che non sopporti. Veramente, metti il muso solo con me, non ti si addice: ti preferisco quando sorridi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Finiscila» lo ammonisce di nuovo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo incrocia le braccia. «Che t'ho fatto? Elisa la capisco, ma te? Non c'arrivo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché sei scemo, e non t'interessa davvero.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ancora. Allora so' scemo, fammi capire tu. È per quello che è successo? Eravamo </span>
  <em>
    <span>'mbriachi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.»(3)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quindi non conta?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho detto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E che volevi dire?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo alza il mento, lo sfida. «È un peccato rovinare un'amicizia di vent'anni per una scopata, ecco che volevo dire.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea s'irrigidisce, apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma ammutolisce. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, poi lo fissa dritto negli occhi quando mormora: «Non te la meriti, una come Elisa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo lascia perdere la questione. «Per una volta siamo d'accordo.» Osserva la fronte aggrottata e i tendini evidenti nel collo di Andrea. «Porca miseria, sei geloso!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Geloso?» Le labbra di Andrea sono premute insieme in una linea dura, quasi nascosta dalla barba. «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elise ni je lu me, ni je de nesciune.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>»(4)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quando sei particolarmente incazzato ti scappa il dialetto. Sicuro che il mio intuito fa così schifo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span> «Ci sei andato vicino» borbotta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma non proprio, eh? Che altro c'è?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si pizzica il naso, vicino alla gobbetta sul dorso, regalo di un avversario durante una partita di rugby. Leonardo c'era quando Andrea s'è preso quella gomitata. S'era imbrattato la maglietta di sangue, ma aveva continuato a giocare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi sape' qualcosa di Alessio o no?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vabbe', ho capito. Lavorava qui?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sembra rilassarsi un po' sulla sedia. «Un apprendistato, ho una convenzione con la struttura che lo ospita… ospitava.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Su suggerimento di Elisa, immagino.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Si lavora di più ultimamente, una mano mi fa comodo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come ti è sembrato Alessio? Che tipo è?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La scrivania trema appena, Andrea muove il ginocchio su e giù, su e giù, forse non è poi così rilassato. «Non ci capisco di ragazzini, io.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fai uno sforzo, ogni cosa può essere utile.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Arrabbiato. Parla poco, ma impara in fretta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fatije bbone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(5) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si lascia scappare un ghigno. «Allora andate d'accordo, siete due gocce d'acqua.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea lo ignora. «È sveglio; ha occhio, orecchio e voglia di fare. Non serve molto altro per fare il meccanico.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Atteggiamenti strani, amicizie sospette?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non mi pare, ma forse Elisa ne sa più di me.» Andrea aggrotta le sopracciglia e le rughe sulla sua fronte si fanno più evidenti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa?» lo incalza Leonardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«All'inizio era un po' strano, ma credo dovesse ambientarsi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si protende verso di lui. «Strano in che senso?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Si guardava un sacco intorno.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Voleva rubare? Sono sicuro che ci sia parecchia roba di valore qui.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non roba leggera però, a parte qualche attrezzo. Comunque, ha sempre tenuto le mani a posto.»         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si gratta il mento; è strano sentirlo liscio, ma dopo la visita di Elisa ha deciso che era ora di radersi. «So che serve a poco, ma devo chiederti se hai idea di dove possa essere.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Frequentava solo la comunità e l'officina, per quello che so.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quanti soldi ci sono in cassa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pochi, la sera li porto via» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alessio lo sa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, perché?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si tira indietro sulla sedia. «Secondo me non s'è allontanato da qui; s'è messo qualcosa da parte, se c'è riuscito, ma finirà subito.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credi davvero che verrebbe qui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ha molte possibilità lì fuori, da solo. Meglio rubare a qualcuno che si conosce piuttosto che infilarsi in giri pericolosi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea tamburella le dita sulla scrivania. «Ne sai parecchio, di queste cose.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Forse mi odi, ma mi conosci pure. Sono tante cose, ma non un ladro.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ti odio. Mi stai un po' sulle palle.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie» replica Leonardo, secco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alessio mi ricorda te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alessio ti sta sulle palle?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sostiene il suo sguardo. «Non mi stavi sulle palle quand'eravamo ragazzini.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi sono rovinato crescendo.»           </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sospira, si passa di nuovo la mano tra i capelli folti. «Elisa vuole solo aiutarlo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Elisa vuole aiutare tutti, pure quelli che il suo aiuto non lo vogliono.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Era meglio se non tornava.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo ci pensa su un attimo prima di replicare: «Guarda che se la inviti a cena ti dice di sì, e non solo per essere carina.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Da te non voglio consigli su Elisa.» Le sopracciglia sono di nuovo aggrottate. «Da te non voglio consigli.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chi meglio di me? So cosa non fare. Ti sto letteralmente spingendo tra le braccia della mia ex.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Appunto, è strano. Finiscila.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Eravamo </span>
  <em>
    <span>bardasci</span>
  </em>
  <span>, capirai.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo che sei scemo forte.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti prego, insultami un altro po'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Finiscila di fingere che non t'importa di lei, con me non attacca. Forse con Elisa sì.» Apre la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa, ma si trattiene. Invece, scuote la testa. «Capisco perché le piacevi, da ragazzi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo sorvola sulla prima parte. «Era un complimento?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea inclina la testa di lato. «Hai sentito?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non cambiare discorso.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiude sse anghe nuccone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(6)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo ammutolisce, ma non perché Andrea gliel'ha ordinato: lo sente anche lui, un rumore metallico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea scatta in piedi e recupera un piede di porco tra gli attrezzi prima di dirigersi, nel buio dell'officina vuota, verso la porta che dà sul retro. Dall'ufficio arriva un timido fascio di luce artificiale, ma non è abbastanza. Andrea si muove lento, ma sicuro, e Leonardo ha l'assurda voglia di allungare una mano e sfiorarlo, tanto per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì, invece si morde la guancia e ritrae il braccio: non è più un ragazzino che ha paura del buio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come se ti servisse, il piede di porco» bisbiglia Leonardo. L'altro non lo calcola, perciò rincara la dose. «Hai ricominciato col rugby?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Con le ginocchia che mi ritrovo?» Andrea aggrotta la fronte, ma gli concede un'occhiata strafottente. «Io lavoro.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«O magari la tuta t'ingrossa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea non lo degna di una risposta, ma allunga un braccio per fermarlo e gli si para davanti; dall'altro lato della soglia, il tintinnio continua, lento - insicuro? Qualcuno sta tentando di aprire la serratura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo strizza gli occhi quando Andrea scalcia la porta e salta fuori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le luci di servizio illuminano appena Alessio, seduto con il culo per terra e gli occhi spalancati, ma dura un attimo; prima che uno di loro fiati, è già scattato in piedi per darsela a gambe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea bofonchia una bestemmia e lo tallona, ma Leonardo scuote la testa e decide di accendersi la tanto desiderata sigaretta. Sapeva che si sarebbe presentato lì, prima o poi. Un luccichio a terra attira la sua attenzione. Avverte il freddo del metallo sotto le dita quando afferra gli strumenti, poi s'avvicina alla luce fredda. Un paio di grimaldelli, lì vicino dev'esserci anche il tensore.                        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il respiro pesante di Andrea annuncia il suo ritorno. «Fila dentro.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo è sul punto di ribattere al suo solito, ma aggrotta le sopracciglia. Andrea non sta parlando con lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non chiamare i Carabinieri.» Forse Alessio aveva in mente un avvertimento, però il tremore nella voce lo tradisce. È solo un ragazzino spaventato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dentro» grugnisce Andrea, e Leonardo prende un'ultima, grossa boccata di fumo prima di posare i grimaldelli sullo scalino e seguirlo in officina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea accende le luci e Alessio si guarda intorno, sposta il peso da un piede all'altro ma non azzarda a sedersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Assittete.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(7) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio obbedisce, lo sguardo basso e la schiena tutta curva, come volesse raggomitolarsi su se stesso fino a scomparire. Leonardo sa bene cosa si prova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai un palo?» gli chiede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio muove la testa di lato, gli occhi bassi.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea cammina su e giù, il tonfo degli scarponi sul pavimento è tutto ciò che risuona nell'officina; i neon, ora accesi, sottolineano impietosi i cerchi bluastri sul suo viso; si gratta la barba scura e non stacca gli occhi neri dal pavimento. Ha l'aria di uno che potrebbe mettersi a distruggere l'officina pezzo per pezzo, ma Leonardo lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che non lo farà, dopotutto è riuscito a non mettergli le mani addosso in tutti quegli anni. Però, forse, se gridasse si sentirebbe meglio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cosa farebbe Elisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio alza la testa con uno scatto e i suoi occhi impiegano un attimo per mettere a fuoco Leonardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si lascia sfuggire un verso che suona quasi come un ringhio. «Certo, una fetta di culo no?»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non fare il simpatico, ti riesce male.» Leonardo squadra il ragazzino seduto di fronte a lui. «Hai l'aria di uno che non mangia da un po'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La faccia di Alessio si fa rossa fino alla punta delle orecchie, ma resta muto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un sospiro, Andrea sparisce in ufficio; ricompare con un pacco di biscotti tra le mani e lo porge ad Alessio in silenzio, gli occhi neri puntati su di lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio esita, la mano rimane a mezz'aria tremante, ma poi accetta il pacco. Le labbra si muovono, forse sta ringraziando, ma la voce è troppo bassa perché Leonardo riesca ad afferrare le parole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea l'osserva ancora per un attimo, poi trascina una sedia e si piazza davanti ad Alessio. Anche da seduto, è imponente. «Che volevi rubare, comunque?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo allarga le braccia. «Mo' ci si deve strozzare, co' 'sti biscotti?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chiamo i Carabinieri così glielo chiedono loro?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo posa le mani sui fianchi e borbotta: «Cagacazzo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora? Lo sai che non tengo i soldi in cassa.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio mangiucchia un biscotto con gli occhi incollati al pavimento. «La bici» mormora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli occhi di Leonardo scattano su Andrea; le sue narici si allargano e il petto si gonfia, poi sbuffa ad occhi chiusi. «La bici di Taccone» esala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo s'intromette. «E che ci facevi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che ne so, la rivendevo! Lui dice sempre che vale parecchio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Valore affettivo, più che altro» mugugna Andrea. «Almeno lo sai chi era Taccone?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio incurva un po' di più le spalle. «Un ciclista?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sospira e si stropiccia il viso.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, questi giovani di oggi.» Leonardo incrocia le braccia sul petto e squadra il ragazzino dall'alto in basso. «Non t'offendere, ma sei un pessimo criminale.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma tu chi sei?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Elisa mi ha chiesto di trovarti, ed eccoti qua.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea approfitta dell'assist. «Vado a chiamarla.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio balza in piedi. «No!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«O lei, o i Carabinieri.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio abbassa la testa e arrossisce di nuovo, ma non discute e guarda di sottecchi Andrea mentre si allontana, un tonfo alla volta.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anche Leonardo guarda Andrea uscire, poi fa spallucce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sicuro che ti ha mandato Elisa?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio guarda la porta, poi Leonardo. «Sei il nuovo ragazzo di Andrea?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non dire stronzate.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che ne so, gli guardavi il culo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pensa ai cazzi tuoi.»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha decisamente bisogno di un'altra sigaretta.        </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(1) Torna domani che è pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2) Lo devi perdonare, mio padre sta sempre sul trattore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3) Ubriachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4) Elisa non è mia, non è di nessuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5) Lavora bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6) Chiudi un po' la bocca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7) Siediti.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sente il rombo della Cinquecento prima che i fari illuminino la saracinesca, dovrebbe proprio dare un'occhiata al motore, c'è qualcosa che non lo convince in quel frastuono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>zompa (1)</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuori e lo raggiunge. «Sta bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ha un po' fame, gli ho dato il pacco di biscotti che tengo in ufficio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho portato un paio di panini.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La busta di carta che Elisa tiene stretta tra le mani gli strappa un piccolo sorriso. «Ovvio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ne vuoi uno?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, grazie.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si mordicchia la guancia, come fosse ancora una ragazzina. «Che ci fai qui fuori?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Prendo un po' d'aria, non sono pronto a rientrare.» È sempre fin troppo facile confessarle la verità - quasi sempre. «C'è Leonardo con lui, sono sicuro che ha tutto sotto controllo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non… sembri sarcastico.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono serio. Credo stiano parlando.» Andrea scuote la testa. «Ci sa fare, con i ragazzini. Credo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tra cocce toste ci s'intende.» Elisa avvicina l'orecchio al metallo della saracinesca. «Sì, stanno parlando, forse è meglio non interrompere.»                </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mai interrompere i monologhi di Leonardo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questo è sarcastico» gli fa notare Elisa mentre si siede accanto a lui sullo scalino. «Cos'è successo?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Te l'ho detto per telefono.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dimmelo di nuovo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo fa, perché quando si tratta di lei, Andrea cede sempre. «Ha tentato di scassinare la porta sul retro. La mia macchina è dentro l'officina perché perde olio, e quella di Leonardo, beh, forse l'ha scambiata per un rottame.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La macchina di Leonardo </span>
  <em>
    <span>è</span>
  </em>
  <span> un rottame.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si lascia andare a una risata che somiglia più a un sospiro. «Noi due eravamo in ufficio a parlare, le altre luci erano già spente. Alessio deve aver pensato che non ci fosse nessuno.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le mostra i grimaldelli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono..? Questi dove li ha presi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Glielo chiedi tu?» La guarda stropicciarsi il viso, la schiena curva. «Scusa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si tiene ancora la testa tra le mani. «Non scusarti, è una situazione… non lo so nemmeno, com'è.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Però l'abbiamo trovato, Eli'.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chiamerai i Carabinieri?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sospira. «Rubare per fame e rubare per avidità sono due cose molto diverse.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie.» Il sussurro di Elisa quasi se lo porta via la brezza. Quella sera, con la coda sfatta e senza un velo di trucco, le ricorda tanto la ragazzina che è stata. Quanto è rimasto di lei? Ma in fondo, sono tutti cambiati molto. È questo che fanno le persone, cambiano, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa facciamo?» domanda Andrea, come ci fosse un </span>
  <em>
    <span>noi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un'idea ce l'ho.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Spara.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La nuova casa è quasi pronta, posso traslocare» mormora, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E..?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«C'è una camera da letto in più.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sbatte le palpebre. «Per Alessio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, per Leonardo» ridacchia Elisa. «Sì, per Alessio, se vuole.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mh.» Questa non se l'aspettava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Forse ho bisogno di qualcuno ragionevole che mi faccia notare la follia della cosa, e tu sei la persona più ragionevole che conosco.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ne sarei così sicuro.» Andrea osserva il profilo della donna nella penombra. «È davvero quello che vuoi sentirti dire, che è una brutta idea?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea poggia la schiena contro il muro. «Parliamoci chiaro: anche se lo faccio, tu poi non mi ascolti, quindi perché dovrei?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa ridacchia. «Mi conosci troppo bene.»         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se c'è qualcuno cocciuto abbastanza da tenere testa ad Alessio, quella sei tu.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo prendo per un complimento.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si fissa gli scarponi. Pensa alla sua, di famiglia, al bene che gli vogliono, a come lo sostengono, ogni giorno. Poi pensa ad Alessio, ed è come quando lo placcavano durante le partite, come sbattere contro un muro e non avere una traccia di fiato in corpo. Certe decisioni sembrano toste, ma sono facili. «Gli servirà pure un lavoro.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli si avvicina appena, poi si stringe le spalle. «Dici sul serio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Se le vo' ncore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> (2) È svelto, può davvero combinare qualcosa, se si decide ad ascoltarci.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questa volta, è lei a sospirare. «A me, non mi vuole sentire.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È per questo che non sei ancora entrata?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non so cos'altro potrei dirgli.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si piega di lato, verso di lei, e le dà una spintarella con la spalla. «Non voleva che ti chiamavo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Davvero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo che si vergogna. Ci tiene, alla tua opinione. A te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa lo osserva, impiega un istante a replicare: «E tu?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea sostiene il suo sguardo, anche se riesce a scorgere ben poco del suo viso. «Lo sai.»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per questo ce l'hai così tanto con Leonardo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Qualcuno deve incazzarsi per le minchiate che fa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un ragazzino tenta di derubarti e stai per offrirgli un lavoro. Non sei molto bravo a incazzarti.» Elisa non ha smesso di guardarlo. «Dimmi la verità.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea alza gli occhi al cielo. «Dobbiamo parlare proprio di lui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lui ti piace, ti è sempre piaciuto. Nessuno lo capisce meglio di me.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli ci vuole un attimo per afferrare il senso di quelle parole. «Da dove t'è venuta quest'idea?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Guarda che lo so, di te e Carlo» sussurra. Si allontana appena. «Scusa, non sono affari miei. E comunque non significa… Ho esagerato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando scatta in piedi, Andrea le prende la mano. «Torna qui, per favore.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa lo ascolta, torna a sedersi accanto a lui, però abbastanza lontano da evitare di sfiorarlo. Fa fatica a trovare le parole, a giudicare da come esita. «Non devi parlarne, se non vuoi. Però siamo amici, io ci sono, per te. Solo questo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea china la testa, si passa le mani tra i capelli. «Hai ragione.»      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Adoro sentirmelo dire.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La verità… sono geloso.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa stende le gambe di fronte a lei. «Mi sono persa» ammette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Di quello che c'è tra voi - e non negarlo, qualcosa c'è.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei geloso… di lui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Di entrambi. Hai ragione: per qualche motivo, quello scemo mi piace.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non si aspettava la risata lieve di Elisa. «Una fastidiosa sensazione, lo so bene.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se non glielo confessa ora, non lo farà più. «Noi abbiamo… Mentre eri a Roma, una notte eravamo ubriachi. Abbiamo… Siamo stati insieme.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa s'irrigidisce, forse ha pure smesso di respirare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti prego, dì qualcosa. Mi dispiace. Volevo dirtelo, ma non sapevo come. E comunque a lui non importa molto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una mano delicata si posa sulla sua. «Va tutto bene, sono solo sorpresa.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quindi sì, lui mi piace.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La osserva di nuovo. I capelli sono una massa di ricci raccolti alla rinfusa, forse qualche ciocca è sfuggita alla coda, ma è difficile da dire. La verità è che Andrea conosce quel volto alla perfezione. Le iridi così marroni che certi giorni sembrano nere; il naso a punta, un po' grande, che lei detesta; le labbra piene con gli angoli all'insù. La verità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Però mi piaci pure tu.» Eccola, la verità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credevo… di essermelo immaginato.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Scusa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché ti scusi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si stropiccia i capelli. «Perché è strano, noi tre siamo amici da vent'anni… Non so quand'è successo, o come, ma è successo. E questo… questi segreti ci sta allontanando, no?»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, c'è qualcosa di diverso.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vorrei dirti che sono confuso, ma non è la verità. So quello che voglio, ma so anche che non voglio perderti.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene, perché il cliché del bisessuale confuso non lo accetto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jamme su</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(3) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea riesce perfino a sorridere. «E tutto il resto sì?»       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è roba che si sente tutti i giorni,» ammette, «ma… non cambia ciò che sento.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Davvero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Davvero.» I suoi occhi luccicano nel buio; lo sta guardando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vieni a cena con me?» le chiede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi piacerebbe.»      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sente rilassarsi al suo fianco e posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Prima che possa impedirselo, Andrea si volta e posa la schiena contro il muro, poi si azzarda ad abbracciarla, più lieve che gli riesce, perché possa scostarlo, se è ciò che vuole.  Se Elisa si ritrae, ne sarà comunque valsa la pena, anche per quell'unico istante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sospiro le sfugge dalle labbra e la sua schiena preme sul petto di Andrea, i capelli raccolti gli solleticano il collo. Elisa tira le maniche della sua tuta e Andrea si ritrova a stringerla un po' più forte. Ha lavorato tutto il giorno come un mulo, la tuta puzza di olio di motore e chissà cos'altro, ma a Elisa non sembra importare - e nemmeno a lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>È così minuta tra le sue braccia, lo è sempre stata, e se Andrea non avesse il cervello ingolfato, la punzecchierebbe per questo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le luci di servizio gettano una luce fioca che illumina appena il profilo di Elisa. Il buio, però, rende più coraggiosi; nel buio, gli occhi bramano ciò che sfugge alla vista, e certe cose sono più facili, naturali. Come abbracciarla un po' più stretta, schiena contro petto, e nascondere la faccia controllo il suo collo. Come posare un bacio sulla sua testa. I capelli lo solleticano di nuovo quando Elisa si volta lenta e alza gli occhi castani su di lui, forse sorride, o forse se lo sta immaginando. Sente il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle prima che lo baci dove può arrivare, sulla gola. Andrea deglutisce e affonda le dita nella felpa di Elisa, le sfiora il mento con l'indice e si avvicina alla sua bocca. Elisa ha le labbra screpolate, ma non gli importa, perché riesce a strapparle un gemito mentre Elisa affonda una mano nei suoi capelli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E poi lei si allontana. Con l'indice, traccia il profilo irregolare del suo naso; Andrea si chiede se anche Elisa sta pensando a quel pomeriggio assolato, quando gliel'hanno rotto, e lei era lì a fare il tifo sugli spalti. «Continuiamo domani, a cena?» Lo sente dalla sua voce che sta sorridendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea posa un altro bacio, sulla fronte questa volta. «Andiamo dentro, non mi fido così tanto di quello scemo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa farai con lui?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea scuote la testa. «Un problema alla volta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa ridacchia ma lo segue dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ce l'avete fatta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo tiene una sigaretta spenta tra le labbra e l'accendino tra le dita, ma gli occhi sono puntati su Alessio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea invece fissa Elisa, che l'ha superato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti ho portato dei panini, in caso avessi fame. Con il prosciutto crudo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senza grasso?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come piacciono a te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>È allora che Alessio crolla: un singhiozzo e poi un altro lo scuotono, assomiglia fin troppo a un bambino, in quello stato; Andrea non crede di aver mai visto qualcuno cadere a pezzi in quel modo. A Elisa bastano un paio di falcate per raggiungerlo e avvinghiarlo in un abbraccio. Il ragazzino è così alto che è costretta a stare sulle punte; Alessio ricambia circondandola con quelle sue braccia lunghe e impacciate, nasconde il viso contro la sua spalla. Elisa per un po' gli sfiora la schiena disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla stoffa sbrindellata della sua maglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo incrocia le braccia sul petto, ma non riesce a nascondere il sorriso che gli piega le labbra - torna a mettere il muso solo quando si accorge dello sguardo di Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma come fa a piacergli uno così idiota?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dai, su, mangia qualcosa.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>S'è già divorato i biscotti, la busta vuota è accartocciata a terra, ma Andrea non fiata e osserva Alessio addentare il panino come fosse la roba più buona che ha mai mangiato - e forse lo è. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa però inizia a incalzarlo presto. «Dove sei stato?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In giro.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In giro non è un posto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspettano che mastichi e ingoi il boccone. «Ho gironzolato, più che altro.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo assottiglia lo sguardo. «E chi t'ha dato i grimaldelli?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Li ho trovati...» esita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In giro?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sapete che non ve lo posso dire.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa alza le braccia in segno di resa. «Va bene, lasciamo stare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non gliele puoi dare tutte vinte.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non hai da lamentarti, quando la do vinta a te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E quando mai?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea si schiarisce la voce e decide d'interromperli. «Possiamo concentrarci?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sospira. «Alessio, cosa pensi di fare?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non lo so, due ore fa pensavo di rubare una bici, vedi tu.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non una bici qualsiasi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si toglie la sigaretta dalla bocca. «Quella con cui Vito Taccone ha vinto la Milano-Torino, lo sappiamo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io ho un'idea» s'intromette Elisa, mettendo fine alla discussione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio torna ad abbassare lo sguardo su di lei. «Okay?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sto per trasferirmi, ho una camera in più.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cioè, mi fai stare a casa tua?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Se sei d'accordo, sì.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio sposta il peso da un piede all'altro. «Ma… non sto a capi'. Ho appena cercato di rubare qua dentro e nessuno di voi è incazzato. Beh, forse Andrea, un po'.»                                                         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo accenna un ghigno. «Non farci caso, gli passa subito.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio non l'ascolta. «Perché non sei arrabbiata?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh, lo sono eccome, ma questo non cambia il fatto che non hai un posto dove stare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Posso davvero stare a casa tua?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo, un modo di sistemare le carte c'è, c'è sempre.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E torni qua a lavorare» puntualizza Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Davvero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ti do uno spiccio e ti farò pentire di averci provato, a entrare qua.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La bici non gliela dovevi toccare» ghigna Leonardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Va bene, grazie» mormora Alessio, gli occhi che si spostano da un punto all'altro senza trovare un posto dove fermarsi. Chissà se ha mai provato con il rugby, ha la stazza giusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E mi aiuterai con qualche lavoretto in casa, ci sono ancora un po' di cose da sistemare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo incrocia le braccia. «Credevo avessi finito.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Macché.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Posso darti una mano, se vuoi.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli sorride. «Hai già tanto da fare qua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il tempo lo trovo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, Andrea fa e io dirigo i lavori» commenta Leonardo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non avevo dubbi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea scuote la testa. «Sia mai che muovi un po' quel culo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa studia Alessio, le sue spalle cadenti e gli occhi stanchi. «Dovresti davvero dormire.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E farti una doccia, senza offesa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutti ignorano Leonardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti riporto al mio appartamento, se vuoi. O puoi andare con uno di loro.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, senza offesa» ribatte Alessio trattenendo un sorriso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E appartamento sia.»    </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(1) Salta.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2) Se lo vuole ancora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3) Andiamo su.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Speriamo che non tornino troppo tardi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo posa la scatola a terra e tira fuori le stoviglie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quanto possono metterci a scegliere un armadio e un letto?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa ridacchia. «Andrea ha opinioni molto forti sui mobili, lo sai.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ha opinioni forti su tutto. E comunque la camera non è la sua.» Leonardo impila le stoviglie nel lavello. «Non possiamo usare quelli di plastica?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Assolutamente no, c'è già abbastanza immondizia. E poi voglio che sia una cena vera. Non mi sono sorbita mia madre al telefono per tre ore, a discutere della cottura del pollo, per poi mangiare nella plastica.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo trattiene un sorriso. «Sissignora.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sciacqua bicchieri e piatti mentre Leonardo li asciuga. Vorrebbe dirgli della cena con Andrea, ma non sa bene come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Leo...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non mi chiami così da un bel po'. Mi era mancato, sai?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tutta questa schiettezza da dove sbuca?» tergiversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cos'hai da dirmi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa lascia il bicchiere sotto l'acqua un po' troppo a lungo. «Sto uscendo con Andrea.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ci credo, mi ha ascoltato, per una volta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che vuoi dire?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che gliel'ho detto io, di darsi una mossa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Ma lui ti piace?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo per un istante la fissa, poi sospira. «Devo dirti una cosa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci sei stato a letto, lo so.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo la guarda di traverso. «Ovviamente te l'ha detto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non avrebbe dovuto?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Al contrario, ha fatto bene. I segreti rovinano certe situazioni» replica, la voce piatta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dovresti parlarci.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Odia parlarmi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Puoi fare come ti dico, per una volta?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sai qualcosa che non so?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Parlaci e forse lo scopri.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vabbe', ho capito.» Leonardo le si avvicina un po' di più, anche se c'è ancora qualche centimetro a dividerli. «Mi credi se ti dico che sono contento per voi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli sorride. «Sì, ti credo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Stapposte</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»(1)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Per un po' continuano a lavare i piatti, poi Elisa ricorda un dettaglio. «Cos'hai detto ad Alessio l'altra notte?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si asciuga le mani, il fianco poggiato contro il lavello, gli occhi puntati in quelli di Elisa. «Di pensare bene al suo futuro, ché certe scelte te le porti dietro per sempre.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa deglutisce. «Solo questo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonardo si gratta la nuca. «Che quando trovi qualcuno che ti vuole bene, che ti vuole bene davvero, te lo devi tenere stretto. Di non fare le stronzate che ho fatto io.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli sorride di nuovo, poi si alza sulle punte e gli posa un bacio sulla guancia. La pelle è liscia, si è fatto la barba. «Parla con Andrea.» </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Allora, che ne pensi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio le offre un succo di frutta e  prende posto sulla sedia accanto a  lei. « La vista è top. Bel posticino.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Antisismico, soprattutto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci manca un dondolo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La panchina è scomoda, in effetti,  ma Elisa è abbastanza esausta da lasciar correre. «Una veranda senza dondolo non è una veranda.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno schianto arriva dal bagno, poi due voci che discutono. «Quei due ti stanno distruggendo la casa, invece di ristrutturare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa è troppo stanca per alzarsi e dare un'occhiata. «Tranquillo, questi muri hanno visto cose peggiori.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio ridacchia. «Se lo dici tu.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa si gode il tramonto per qualche istante, poi gli si avvicina appena e gli indica un punto di fronte a loro. «La vedi quella quercia? L'ha piantata mio nonno quand'è nato mio padre. L'ulivo lì accanto l'ha piantato papà quando sono nata io.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio abbassa lo sguardo. «Hai piantato qualcosa per Lucia?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Te l'ha detto Leonardo, di lei?» mormora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì.» Alessio alza le mani a mo' di scusa. «Non dirmi niente, se non vuoi!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa però si sforza di sorridergli. «Non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Avevo quindici anni - Leonardo pure - ero così spaventata. Sembrava la cosa giusta, l'adozione. Ora so che lo è stata.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per questo fai l'assistente sociale?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì. E amo il mio lavoro, non ho dubbi su questo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ginocchio di Alessio si muove su e giù. «Perché sto qua? Perché io?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché ne avevi bisogno. Perché posso.» Elisa gli posa una mano sulla spalla. «Ma, Ale, non pensare mai di essere il… sostituto di qualcuno. Mai, capito?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio annuisce, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. «Okay.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che albero ti piace?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E che ne so io di alberi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa ridacchia. «Pensa alle foglie, o ai fiori.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il faggio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Boh. Mi pare un albero resistente, forte.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa annuisce. «Che dici se domani andiamo al vivaio e diamo un'occhiata?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sul serio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa gli sorride. «Questa è anche casa tua adesso, hai diritto a un albero.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alessio non fiata, ma il sorriso che compare sulle sue labbra è abbastanza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(1) Va bene.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>